Two Kisses
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: Harry has a last moment with Ginny and then they meet up after the Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning**

"You're not of age!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Harry will let me!" Ginny said desperately, turning to look at him, but he shook his head slowly and she glared at him. "Fine!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and started to turn away.

"Ginny, come here a minute. I want to…talk to you." Harry said hesitantly.

Ginny turned back towards him with tears in her eyes, slowly walking over to stand in front of him.

"It's because…I need someone to come back to." Harry said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ginny's eyes widened. Harry let himself be taken into Voldemort's mind for a moment. "Ginny, he's on his way here now, and it's going to end tonight." Harry said firmly. "It's got to. You… you are what holds me here. I will try as hard as I can to come back to you." He stared at her a moment and then leaned down and kissed her hard, taking her face in his hands. The kiss ended too soon for both of them. When he pulled away from her mouth he kissed the spot right below her ear. "It's because I love you." He breathed, pulling slowly away.

That was when Percy came through the door. "Is it over? Did I miss it?" He asked frantically.

Harry backed away from Ginny and looked around the room. Lupin and Ginny were the only two still looking at him, Lupin curiously, and Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"I've got to go find Ron and Hermione." He said resolutely, tearing his eyes from Ginny.

"They said something about going to a bathroom." Ginny said hesitantly.

Harry looked back at her, and stepped forward again, kissing her once more. "Remember…" he breathed against her lips, before turning and walking quickly out of the room without a backwards glance.

"What the hell was that about?" Charlie asked.

Ginny whipped her head around to look at him, tears in her eyes and her hand at her mouth. She shook her head slowly at her family and turned away again, wringing her hands.

"Don't let him die. Please don't let him die." Ginny whispered, her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

Harry ran a hand through his hair and stepped back into the Great Hall. He needed to talk to Ginny. She was sitting with her family, but she looked up when he stepped inside, as if she knew he would be there. He saw Mrs. Weasley nudge her and then Ginny stood up and started towards him, her eyes narrowed.

When she got near him, he tilted his head before turning and walking around the corner and out of the Great Hall. Then he turned around to face Ginny.

Ginny stared at him a moment and then she slapped him across the face.

"You died! You let me believe you were dead and then you disappeared and…oh, gods Harry, what the hell were you thinking?" She punched him in the stomach and he winced.

"Jeez, Ginny, let me talk!" Harry said, clutching his stomach. He grabbed her wrists in one of his hands. "Look at me." She did, and his gaze bore into hers. "I did not intend to die, but I had to. You…you won't understand now, but I will tell you everything, okay? You are the only one I am going to tell the whole story, there are some things that are better kept secrets. I had to die in order for Voldemort to die. And then, I was able to come back, and I came back for you. I said I would try as hard as I could to come back to you, and I did. You are the reason I am here." Harry cupped her cheek in his hand, and Ginny searched his eyes for a moment.

Then she leaned up and kissed him, her arms sliding up around his neck. Harry took her face in his hands.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips.

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny said tearfully, pulling away. "Even though you are a bastard." She smiled.

Harry chuckled and then winced again, putting a hand to his ribs. Ginny lifted up his shirt and gasped.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie's voice came from behind her, but she ignored him.

"Jeez, Harry, I appreciate the sentiment, but you really should have gotten your ribs healed before snagging the girl of your dreams." Ginny said a sigh, rubbing her fingers over his bruised stomach and chest.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "You _are_ the girl of my dreams." He said.

"And you snagged me before you even knew me." Ginny replied.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey talk." Charlie said. "Let's get your ribs fixed before Mum sees. What happened?"

"I survived another killing curse." Harry said flatly.


End file.
